


It's Two Am And We're Doing All This Goddamned Laundry

by professionalmomfriend (mothmanwashere)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: College AU, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmanwashere/pseuds/professionalmomfriend





	It's Two Am And We're Doing All This Goddamned Laundry

Dirk Strider hefted his laundry bag over his shoulder as he pushed open the door that led from the stairs back into the dormitory. Technically, he wasn't supposed to be out of his room at this hour, but fuck if he could go one more day without washing his favorite jeans. The rumbling noise coming from the laundry room didn't click until he stepped into the room and saw the petite blonde sitting on top of one of the dryers. She had a large vine full of grapes on her lap and a girly magazine in her hands. She looked up as Dirk entered and smiled at him. “Couldn't stand the smell, either?”

“It's like something died in my dorm room,” Dirk confirmed.

The blonde put down her magazine and stuck out her right hand. Dirk dropped his laundry bag to the ground and shook her hand. “Roxy Lalonde. Junior.”

“Dirk Strider. Grad student.” He opened up the washing machine Roxy wasn't running and dumped in some soap before he added his clothes.

“Grape?”

“Why not?”

Roxy plucked a single piece of fruit off the vine and chucked it toward Dirk, who caught it flawlessly in his mouth. Her jaw fell open. “Do that again.”

Roxy tossed another piece of fruit and Dirk once again caught it, and this time Roxy applauded. “Damn, boy. Nice reflexes.”

“Grew up sword-fighting with my older brother. He had twice the agility and ten times the experience. I learned how to be quick.”

“Nice,” Roxy complimented. “Great party trick, anyway.”

“Something like that.”

Roxy folded her legs up under her and returned to her magazine, clad only in cat-pattered short-shorts and a hot pink camisole. “So what floor are you on?”

“Three.”

“I'm on second. Do you like your roommate?”

Dirk shrugged. “He's kind of an angry little guy, but he's fun to screw with.”

“Oh my god. Are you Cal's roommate?”

“Caliborn, yeah. You know him?”

Roxy barked out a sharp laugh that still sounded dainty and feminine somehow. “Everyone on campus knows him. Everyone on campus hates him. Even Cal's twin sister loathes him. He has no friends.”

“I don't think he would want friends even if he had them.”

Roxy shrugged. “Sorry for your roommate situation, anyway.”

“What about you? Do you like your roommate?”

Roxy gave a dreamy sigh and shifted her weight to rest on her left hand. “Oh god yes.”

Dirk smirked, and Roxy blushed. “Shut up, man. You'd understand if you saw her.”

“I do understand, but I probably don't share your sentiments.”

Roxy looked pissed for a split second before her gaze narrowed and her brow furrowed. “Are you--”

“Gay as a rainbow? Yeah, probably.”

Roxy cackled and high-fived Dirk. “Homos like us should stick together, man. Of course, I hit for both teams, but Janey's kind of been monopolizing my attention since last fall when we started here. I couldn't believe I was lucky enough to room with her.” Roxy's eyes suddenly lit up. “If you don't have a boyfriend I should totes hook you up with Janey's brother, Jake. He's a hot piece of ass, trust.”

Dirk smirked. “I don't know if I'm ready to go on a blind date set up by the girl I just met in the dorm's laundry room at two am.”

“Oh honey, hang with me long and we'll get a lot stranger than that.” Roxy winked saucily before lifting her magazine back up to her eyeline. “Trust me.”


End file.
